Pocky kiss
by AliCia543
Summary: some fluff Aoko x Kaito, in the pocky kiss. (I just fixed some of the wrong words, sorry if not all of it was fixed)


div style="padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"strongStory KaiKo :br /Hey Guys, I'm back but I just fixed this story since when i check it in Grammaly (A very good grammar checked, very recommended) i have many, like many of the grammar was wrong. so this is the fixed one enjoy :)br /br /strongAfter a year, Kaito finally have the courage to tell Aoko the truth about his night identity and it makes her cry and mad at him for a year -well maybe just a month but it seems like a year for him- , but he does something with his magic trick to her for forgiveness and she forgives /br /He also confesses to her, she didn't answer with a word but tears are falling from her eyes and she pulled him down a little until her lips touch his. It was the time his heartfelt like beating when he didn't know what to do but he chose to wrap his arm around her, feeling her /br /Kaito /br /Kaito was sitting next to his girlfriend, his back was rested on the side of the bed, he watches her girlfriend who was busying eating a pocky while her hand was open the novel, she has read that for an hour, and Kaito just sit there looking at his girlfriend who was still read the book seriously with a mouth eating the pocky /br /Then sudden idea came up in Kaito brain he always watches some of it in the TV or he found on internet, he smiles wickedly as his hand move to snatch the book, she was widening when the book was out of her grip, she looks very annoyed at her /br /Well who won't, she just reading the good part and it snatches away from her /br /"Kaito was what that for," she says when she already was done eating all the pocky in her /br /He didn't answer and just smile a big /br /When he smiles like this, there is two chance that first, he thought about something naughty or second, he has something in mind, and that two things scare her. "what?"br /br /He still smiles and finally answers "Aoko give me some pocky."br /br /She looked at him for a minute before shaking her head "No, you must have a weird idea."br /br /He looks at her, her face hasn't changed for a minute. So poker face was on, she /br /He says with a smirk "I take that as a challenge request."br /br /She doesn't know about what he means for a second and when she already found out, She was about to run from Kaito, but it's too late Kaito left hand already circle around her waist. "got you."br /br /How did he do it so quickly, Aoko shout in her head, he moves his body closer to her, while she tries to keep the box of pocky save in her arm but without notice, the box suddenly went from her arm with a small of smoke /br /Kaito turns Aoko body so they are faced each other. Kaito takes one stick from the box pocky and get the end of the chocolate to Aoko mouth and the other side is on Kaito /br /Aoko blushes from that, Kaito smirk slightly as he moves his hand to the back of her head and the other was in her waist, pulling her /br /Aoko look at his blue eyes for somehow she can't struggle away from him, it was like she already melts again him with just staring at his eyes. Her hands were on his /br /Kaito make the first move, he bites a little pocky from his side, Aoko still doesn't make a move, so he uses his hand to pull her head move forward as she takes a little bite, but slowly and with a /br /The eyes are looking into each /br /When it was another centimeters, Kaito can't hold himself anymore and began to eats the rest in one move as his lips crash her /br /Her eyes widen for just another second before she leans in the kiss and moves her to circle in his neck, he let her, his hand was pulling her closer to his body, they kiss for another minute before they apart from the lips, just to take a /br /He leans again and kisses her, he even deeper the kiss, with insert his tongue into her mouth and explore her mouth, she just giving him a /br /They break apart again when they finally cooled down, he asks her with the idiotic grin he always has "want another round?"strongbr /br /Thanks agair for reading this, and see you next time :)br /strong/div 


End file.
